codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Plau
Hello again... Simant 18:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Poke Take a look at, The Taste of Humiliation, The Cs' World, the alignment is kinda messed up... Simant 21:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :You didn't have to go and add 0 in front of all the episode numbers. look at Media wiki Pad Function Simant 19:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I meant you could have used. . And it would have appeared like this Simant 01:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I am not an admin here. Simant 01:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Also, you do realize Template:Episode is now a redirect and you do not have to change the rest of them to the new template name. Simant 01:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Um, yah, character infobox needs a bit more work. Also your edits to template:infobox episode, they work, but it would be nice if the code was a little less messy. Simant 01:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Also, you don't have to manually add the title, you could use |0| |(Episode)}}}} Simant 01:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::What do you think about merging stuff in Category:Battles with the episodes? Simant 18:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Fanon Got the message about the fanon wiki. Thanks. I don't want to get banned. I forgot my upload pictures were put into the system. Sorry. I'll be moving my stuff. - User:Phoenix304 Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome!Hope I can help! Could you maybe direct me to some pages that need help? Also I was wondering if I could make more detailed summaries to the episodes, if i can/can't please tell me, this is how I'd like to start ---coobloo12 Talking is the main thing in my life Re: Referencing Ugh, neither. I'd prefer normal(?) way of doing references with Reference info. And at bottom of page with Simant 16:55, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :In that case.. the wookipedia model is much nicer. Simant 17:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh not really in the mood to do that, and we really should wait till the episode articles have more beef on them. Simant 17:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning By the way i would greatly appreciate it if you helped me tag some of the images (low quality / Unrelated to wiki / Replaced) for deletion. You can look here in the unused files. Simant 18:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, I did not mean to violate anything, As you can see now, I have deleted the text I uploaded. Again I apologize --User: Coolbloo12 I suddenly realize what must have happened. You see, if you have read my profile, you know that I live in Myanmar, well in this country electricity runs out at least once per day in my town, so my internet doesn't work often. Often I copy and paste works (others fanfiction, profiles on characters and funny little stories) on to word document so I can read it on my laptop as I wait for the electricity to come back on. I copied summaries of episodes as well from memento. I wrote the summary for the same episode using the details from the site, what must have happened was that I copied and pasted the wrong document to the site, since they both had similar names. I didn't realize my mistake since they had the same length,and similar content. But after I reviewed the history I realized it was a different document in many areas. I apologize for the confusion that I have caused, I really do apologize for the trouble I've caused to you and others and I hope you can forgive me. --User:Coolbloo12 17:58, November 1, 2009 Re: Templates I don't really like what you did with linking the episodes in the Template:episode using the template:ep it kinda messes up picture dramas.. Simant 23:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to list the generation of the knigtmare. Simant 12:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, i'll do it when I get back, gotta go now. But take a look at Parser Functions if you want to learn the syntax for some useful commands. Simant 12:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Ill look over it when i get back. Simant 15:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Images If you need any images for articles regarding stuff in R2, I have the raws. So just tell me which episode and when, if you can. Simant 16:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Episode number...? Simant 16:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Is this (File:Exelica Garden.png) it?Simant 16:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Look at the image i found for brittanian shuttle File:Britannian shuttle.png. :) nice, right? So you got 1240x800 raws also? Simant 16:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thats what i meant.. 720, didn't really look was just estimating, i have the raws and the dubbed, i figure play the raws with audio off and play the dub in background. Simant 16:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Already have some unused. Take your pick. Btw, whats is this junk, File:ChinasKnightmareLanelotcolor-2.png Fanart? Simant 19:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Also, if you wouldn't mind finding homes for my recent uploads, I'm pretty sure they are all (or at least mostly) relevant (some of them may not even have articles..), and good quality. Simant 21:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :*poke* File:Tristen Debut.png is multiple crops, hopefully its not to obvious. As for File:Black Knight Female Members.png The article i was using it kinda required it to be cropped. So I'm gonna assume you just dislike, File:Sayoko - Ninja Equipment.png, File:Chigusa.jpg, File:Tabatacchi.png and File:Guinevere su Britannia.png. I'll fix those when I have time. Simant 15:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, if you think stuff i upload is poor quality, useless, etc. I don't mind if you tag it for deletion, just trying to cover all aspects of it so I never have to upload again... Simant 18:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Remember that unit that crashes into the blaze luminous of the damocles while following lelouch? Apparently it was a flying portman, should I add a picture? Simant 18:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes please do so. Just make sure its clearly visible. Anubis zero 04:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm.. Can't really get a complete picture of the portman with float unit, since its facing the other way, also i noticed that each knightmare in the infiltration unit, was a different model, effectively having all the Britainian models variations. :: If you look carefully, you'll see the Portman II under the wing of the Albion, but that isn't clear either. In addition, there are inconsistencies. Excluding the Shinkiro, 6 KMF try to enter, a Vincent Ward, a Glasgow, a Vincent, a Gloucester, the Albion and a Portman II. The Portman is destroyed. In a later frame, you see 2 Wards, a Glasgow but no Vincent and no Gloucester. - Plau 18:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Help I would also like your help regarding the fanon wiki that I have been making (the link is already on this wiki's sidebar), as I'd also like to improve it to match the quality level of this this wiki's. Anubis zero 04:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC)